Some Killer Weapons
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: When Rinji and Riko get lost and are attacked by some... thing, one of the last things they expect is to be rescued by some oddly assembled group. The second last was to be recruited on the spot. Oh, the last one? Well, we'll see about that won't we. OC-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hah! I did it! :D Anyways this is a backstory for Archer and Soldier, two OCs that I submitted for Felilla's Madness Never Dies**

**As of this chapter release- wait *runs off to double check* Okay, as of the chapter release these two have not been introduced to her story but she has accepted them.**

**She isn't accepting any other OCs so if you missed the boat, well, sucks to be you! :P**

* * *

Soldier and Archer smiled as they waved goodbye, well Soldier smiled, Archer had on his grin and was moving his hand back and forth so fast you could barely see it.

A group of five was waving back, some calmly, some as fast or faster than Soldier. Ripper grinned and shouted, "You better write!"

Before the duo could respond Gunner called out, "If you don't Soldier I will track you down and kill you!"

The two parties shared a last chuckle before the twins turned and started walking up the steps to the DWMA, a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

Oh I'm sorry, I should start at the beginning shouldn't I?

Well I'm Rinji-

-..I'm Riko.

Shut it lil sis, I'm starting it off.

-.. I'm 5 minutes older than you

And I'm taller, be quiet.

* * *

Rinji suddenly sat up in bed, hitting his head on the low ceiling. He fell back rubbing the new bump in pain and annoyance. That was the third time this week, the third time! He groaned and his sister piped up below him, "Did you hit your head again?"

"..Yes" he grumbled, stupid ceiling. Upon hearing sniggers below he carefully hunched his shoulders as he sat up, his short brown hair brushing the ceiling. He made his way down the ladder and jumped off the second last rung, landing in a crouch, ninja, he smiled to himself.

"Well aren't you a perfect ninja." His sister taunted, echoing his thoughts but with a sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her out of bed, "Come on, let's go get some food, it's saturday."

The two 8 and a half year olds made themselves a hasty breakfast of toast and cereal before sitting down to watch some television, allowing their parents a leisurely morning. In fact it was nearing lunchtime before their mother came out, rubbing her eye sleepily.

She smiled as walked into the living room to see her children engrossed in an anime, "Good morning."

The two glanced over their shoulders, "Morning mom!"

Their mother headed into the kitchen and smiled at the remnants of their breakfast neatly placed in the sink. She listened to her son's comments every other second and occasionally her daughters thoughts as she heated up some soup for lunch. After about 15 minutes she placed the bowls of soup on the table and called, "Lunch!"

The two came running and sat down, digging into their food. Their mother turned to glance at the fridge which was covered in sticky notes. Carefully she went through them, taking off the ones that were useless and reorganizing the ones that still had important information. She heard the dishes clink in the sink behind her and said, "You two have a play date with Ashley today, you should start getting ready now if you still want to go."

The twins grinned, "Okay," and headed upstairs. With a devious smile Riko pushed her brother into the bathroom and closed the door, "You're going first today!"

Rinji grumbled but quickly stripped and had his shower. With a devious smile of his own he dried himself off, hung up his towel and left the bathroom- butt naked. He slipped into his room to find his sister with her back to him. He silently creeped up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Boo"

Her first reaction was to shriek and flip over to see who is was, her second reaction was to flip back over and bury her face her her pillow muttering, "Not cool, not cool, not cool." She lifted her face from the pillow with her eyes closed, "MOM! RINJI'S NAKED AND HE DIDN'T WARN ME!"

"RINJI!" Their mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his sister's arm and led her out of their room.

Only when she heard the door close did she dare crack open her eyes. When she saw that she was alone in the hallway she breathed a sigh of relief. "BOO!"

"MOM!" She screamed again and rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, ignoring the faint giggles coming behind it.

* * *

"We are in so much trouble." Rinji muttered as he pulled his sister through the maze of side streets and alleys. They were lost, hopelessly so in fact. Maybe they should've taken the second right instead of the third left.. or maybe they should have just used the main streets instead of taking a 'shortcut'.

"Rinji, calm down" Riko says. While she didn't recognize the area either, she knew there were better ways to figure out where they were than running in circles.

When she received no response she jerked her arm from his grasp and stood with her arms crossed.

Her brother turned, obviously distressed, "Riko," he whined, "We're gonna be late, we're gonna get in trouble, who knows what could happen to us out here? We could get attacked my a mass murd-" He cut off when Riko grabbed his arm and started walking. He tugged his arm from her but continued walking.

With a sigh Riko said, "Thank you for calming down, we've been going in circles for at least 15 minutes."

Rinji glanced around nervously, noting the pitch blackness of the sky and the lack of artificial light in their surroundings. "Um Riko?" He poked her, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

She glared at him, "Do you?"

"No.." he mumbled and ducked his head.

The twins walked for 5 minutes, meeting various dead ends, _how did we get this lost?_ Riko grumbled to herself as she turned from yet another dead end. A jolt of fear went through her suddenly and she froze up, earning a look of concern from her brother, "Are you okay?"

"Fine" she muttered and continued walking. She saw a lamp post at the end of one of the streets and almost cried with relief, instead she grabbed her brother's arm again and ran towards it.

"Thank God!" Rinji shouted and took the lead. Somehow though the shadows around them seemed to be darkening and when they were five feet away they understood why.

A large brick wall separated them from the bright light and the two whimpered in disbelief, why did fate torture them so? However, fate wasn't done playing with it's newest toys yet.

The twins winced and covered their ears in a vain attempt to block out the sudden scraping noise. Rinji glanced up and was shocked to see small sparks flying off both sides of the narrow alley. With a whimper of terror he carefully backed up until he hit the wall, his sister right beside him.

Riko absolutely refused to open her eyes and instead covered her face with her brother's right arm. "Please don't let it be something that will kill us." She murmured.

A deep, bone-chilling chuckle resounded from the shadows in front of them, "Children, I haven't eaten a child soul in a while, they're the best though."

Riko inhaled sharply and finally glanced up with wide eyes,_ we're going to die._ She fell to her knees, bringing Rinji with her and buried her face in his side once more.

Rinji's eyes were glued to the form finally taking shape, it finally stepped into the light. _That can't be human_. He thought in a panic.

The figure was tall, and seemed masculine. With a disturbing mask Rinji's thoughts seemed logical.

"Hmm, well it's been fun kiddos but, I think it's time you left." The distinct sound of metal on metal was heard and Riko could only whimper pitifully as her brother's gaze was dragged to the figure's.. hands?

The figure's fingers were elongated and thin but gleamed in the misleading light of the lamppost. The figure laughed once more and the twin's knew it was the last sound they would hear as he swiped at their delicate forms.

* * *

**Well, it's not the longest chapter I've ever written but it's not the shortest either. I'm only planning on 3 chapters, I just felt the need to write a little backstory to these two. :)**

**Tips, tricks and suggestions will probably be taken into consideration if I can, please submit those via review or PM, thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo, I'm still on schedule! This section was longer than expected for me so it might be another 2 or 3 chapters.

Edit: I screwed up some formatting stuff the first time, fixed it though.

* * *

Upon hearing a grunt the two tensed, fearing the worst. When Rinji didn't feel incredible pain, nor a sense of being dead he cracked open an eye, just in time to watch the figure collapse in on itself, leaving a small red orb.

Rinji tilted his head to the side and studied it, it looked like it was on fire and was floating.

"Il attaquait deux infants? Dégoutant." (He was attacking two kids? Disgusting.) Said a small boy with bright red hair holding a spear in front of them.

_What?_ Rinji's mind questioned, but he was still recovering from the trauma of almost dying so his mouth refused to cooperate.

"Eh, Lance, le veux-tu?" (Lance, do you want it?) The boy continued, addressing his spear.

Rinji watched with wide eyes as the spear was enveloped in white light before turning into a man at least a foot and a half taller the his red-haired partner.

"Bon travail." (Good job.) He commented before daintily grabbing the orb and swallowing it.

The red head finally turned his attention to the twins, "Est-ce-que vous êtes- I mean, are you guys okay?" He asked, crouching down in front of them.

Rinji nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

The red head looked into his eyes before nodding curtly, he then gently pried Riko from her brother's side. When she whimpered he said softly, "It's okay, I'm Bomb, I won't hurt you."

Riko carefully uncurled herself and found herself looking into dark red eyes, but at the same time she felt distant, as though she were apart from her body.

Bomb's eyes narrowed when saw her blank gaze, "Choc." (Shock) he murmurs to himself.

"Lance." He said with an accent Rinji couldn't immediately place and looked over his shoulder for his partner who took the liberty of setting himself up against the wall while his partner examined the children.

"Quoi?" (What?) He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chercher les autres, s'il te plaît." (Get the others, please.)

"D'accord." (Fine) He turned and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

"What are your names?" Bomb asked, seemly determined to keep the children's minds off recent events.

"I'm Rinji and she's Riko, my twin sister."

"Twins?" He laughed, "That explains why you two look almost identical."

Before Bomb has a chance to ask another question Rinji asks one of his own, "What language were you two speaking in?"

"French." He said before he turned to gaze into the darkness of the alley, "There you are, what kept you?"

Rinji squinted into the darkness but was only able to make out a large blob. It seemed to notice his plight because someone said, "It's too dark, let's get over that wall where everyone can see."

Before he understood what was going on someone had picked him up with one arm and did a jumping, one handed cartwheel over the wall before placing him on the ground.

With the appropriate lighting Rinji noted the light brown eyes and black hair of the male before he moved back. Leaving Rinji to barely catch the lettering WOLF on his white cap.

The man turned to stand beside his friends and Rinji moved to put a comforting arm around Riko, "Who are you?"

The black haired man laughed and glanced at his friends, four of them, "Haven't given that team name much thought recently have we?"

"Still think we should be the Spicy Serotonin." Grumbled a curvy female, the only girl against the wall.

"Hell no, makes us sound like drug dealers." A blond said, despite being a few inches shorter that the girl.

The raven haired man sighed, "Fine, we're sticking with the old one." He looked at the twins and smiled, "We're the Killer Weapons."

The silence stretched for a full awkward minute before Rinji said, "Okaay, what do you do?"

The blond grinned and struck a kung fu pose, "We go around killing bad guys and saving people!"

"Kishin eggs." Lance added. He gazed at them oddly for a couple moments before nudging the raven haired man beside him, "Wolf, I think they might be weapons."

Wolf's eyebrows raised in interest, "Been a while since we've stumbled across weapons." He stepped forwards a bit so the twins were within reach, "I'm just going to see if you have weapon forms."

"W-weapon forms? LIke him?" Rinji motions to Lance in surprise.

"Yeah, like Lance, like all of us actually."

"All of you can turn into weapons?" To say Rinji was shocked was an understatement. His mind was blown, he hadn't just met one person who could magically turn into a spear, there were others!

"Yeah, um, can I have you sister for a second?" He held out his hand.

Rinji reluctantly handed her over. Wolf carefully adjusted his soul wavelength to match hers and sent a short blast through.

Riko's eyes widened slightly when she felt an odd sensation go through her. The blur of colours confused her so she shut her eyes until the feeling passed. When she opened them again her view of the street was greatly reduced to a window and when she turned to look behind her she only saw darkness.

She felt her breath hitch before quickening as the darkness shifted, _so nice to finally see you, darling_. Her eyes widened she covered her mouth with a sob, _no._

Everyone cheered when Wolf stood with a short sword in his hand. He smiled and tested the weight before passing it to the other members. While the others passed her around he turned back to Rinji who stared at him with wide eyes, "Does, does that mean?"

"Probably." Rinji grins and allows Wolf to place a head on his head and do the same to him.

It was an odd sensation, it wasn't painful but it certainly wasn't one he had ever felt before. It kinda felt like he was suddenly turned into a piece of play dough and quickly formed into a bow and arrows.

_Nice,_ Rinji heard Wolf's voice in his head. He glanced around, there was what looked like a television screen depicting the street he just stood on. _Where am I?_ He questioned and turned in a full circle, noting the darkness around him, however this darkness seemed comforting instead of confining.

Wolf smiled and took aim at a crack on a building across the street. When the arrow struck dead center he passed it to his friends.

He briefly noted Ripper and Gunner running around and shrieking like maniacs, Gunner was chasing the blond who bounced around with the sword in hand, occasionally sending teasing looks over his shoulder.

"YO TE MATARIA!" (I'm going to kill you!) Gunner shouted trying in vain to catch Ripper.

Wolf glanced over at Bomb and Lance to see them talking in quiet, rapid french.

When he returned his gaze to his two paychos, yeah paychos, more intense than psychos, he sighed and let his forehead fall onto his free palm. Bomb glanced at the two and silently passed the bow and arrows to Wolf again. With a determined look Wolf took aim again and let the arrow fly.

Ripper skidded to a stop when the arrow thudded into the building beside him, "Hey! You could have killed me!" He shouted just before Gunner bumped into him, catching the sword when it flew out of his hand. Ripper grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance, not fair, he thought to himself.

Gunner grinned and swiped at imaginary opponents, "Mi nombre es Inigo Montoya. Mataste a mi padre, prepárate para morir." (My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die.)This'll be awesome, having another girl in the group! Especially ever since.. She slowed in her imaginary battle before dropping the sword and covering her ears, LALALA NOT THINKING ABOUT HER!

The others gazes shot to her as the sword hit the floor. In an instant Ripper was at her side, "Okay you okay?"

Her hands dropped to her sides and she grinned, "Fine."

Ripper's brow furrowed in concern, "Were you thinking about.."

"NO!" She shouted defensively, "Just, give me a moment to myself." She bent over to pick up the sword and passed it to Ripper before quickly walking into the shadows of an alley.

Ripper stared after her until Wolf's voice broke through his trance, "Rip, get over here."

He sighed before smiling to himself and walking over and passing Riko to Wolf who had already pulled Rinji from his Weapon form.

Wolf sent another short blast of wavelength through but frowned when she didn't change back. He thought nothing more of it and readjusted his wavelength before trying again.

Aww, looks like I have to go sweetie, don't worry, I'll see you again. Riko swallowed nervously as the darkness retreated and she was pulled back outside. She stared at the group of 6 surrounding her and smiled faintly, it was over, for now.

* * *

Yeah.. I got nothing, leave a review? :D

EDIT: Forgot to mention, if you didn't notice Bomb and Lance can speak in French, Gunner can speak in Spanish, neither of which are my native languages. If I screw up in those languages please point it out and I will fix it. Thanks!


End file.
